The Administrative & Research Translation Core will provide leadership and administrative services for the purpose of producing and enhancing synergy, research productivity, and research translation to the University of Alabama at Birmingham Superfund Research Program (UAB-SRP). An experienced administrative management team will accomplish these tasks with a track record of working together and with adequate physical, infrastructure, and computing resources. An important goal of this Core will be to foster the exchange of ideas and cultivate and perpetuate collaborations between the Projects and Cores as well as inter-project collaborations. The administrative and research translation core will articulate its mission and its vision for the future, describing the goals with clarity with the help of its Internal and External Advisory Committees. The Core will provide information transfer between stakeholders, University of Alabama at Birmingham and University of Tennessee and NIEHS-SRP program staff as well as Region 4 EPA and ATSDR and the community. It will develop an innovative environmental SRP Visiting Professor Program. It will foster collaborative research within the UAB-SRP and with other SRPs as well as draw investigators in other fields into collaborations with investigators interested in environmental and biomedical superfund science and research.